Loving Starlights
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Serena/Usagi has found out her king to be is sleeping around.Mini moon disspared and a sailor scout is banned.Will the princess find true love a better love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know Darien and Mamoru are both the same frist name only they aren't the same in the usa Vs Jap Darien is his usa name and mamoru is his jap name i have my reasons for dropping his last name in both usa and jap I'm making Darien is frist name and Mamoru his last and Serena sailor moon's frist name and Usagi her last this is not for lovers of this pair.

* * *

><p>Serena the moon Princess and Queen to be was in a happy mood she had just gotten off an was in the usa for the frist time she was visting the states and find the man she was to marry .Darien Mamoru he was to be her King along side her as Neo Queen and there daughter mimi moon.<p>

A guilty upset sailor Scout was leaving her place and was in the arms of her lover before she knew was naked before minutes and her lover was her princess's Prince Darien was told never to be with him or else but she didn't though she could have her lover and have it all she was a fool.

Serena was outside of her prince's dorm room witch was half open she though that was odd and entered the room any ways she saw .Long green hair belonging to a naked human on top of a naked dark haired man . The Women moaned "Darien" and the man answered "Setsuna"

A blonde haired princess's blue eyes started to swim with tears she backed away and ran from the room to the frist floor or the 3rd floor dorm rooms. She sat at the down step and started own Sailor Scout and the Sailor scout of time how could she hurt her so much and kill any chance of small lady/Chibi mimi moon would never be born cus of them.

Serena's clothes started changing without her having to yell sailor moon make up her tears had stopped falling and she stood yelled "Key of time and power take Sailor Pluto and diss-ban her from earth and as Sailor scout make her human with no powers and stick her in a place of hell."

At the last part The still naked Sailor scout Pluto was ripped from her lovers arms and her taira and red earings where ripped off of her .she tryed to scream and she did get to say Sailor Pluto make up her staff apeared and snapped in half before her eyes her sailor scout clothes disspared and ripped she was thrown naked into a place that was dark and there was nothing but her.

Small Lady with pink hair appared in front of the ex sailor scout and said "you did this to yourself and thanks to you I won't be here much pink haired princess was fading into nothing and she proofed shortly after. Pluto "no small lady come back i didn't do this Small Lady?"

* * *

><p>Hotaru blinked at the sky the moon was turning a redish color she said to herself "The moon is hurting time is chaning the one of time is being punshied for what she has done the mini moon is gone."<p>

Haruka gasped in horror she knew mimi moon was the small moon behiden Sailor moon's kingdom witch belonged to Small lady and sailor mini moon. Haruka Yelled "Michiru." the pretty green haired women said is a sad voice "I heared we have to see Setsuna and our princess something is really wrong."

Hotaru yelled "Sailor Saturn Make up." white sharp earings ,purple,dark red and white Sailor Saturn clothes replaced her normal clothes and her death staff was in her hand. she turned and said "Haruka,Michiru we have to hurry there noth much time lefted."

* * *

><p>Sailor moon was walking away from the collage her ex King to her moon kingdom still dressed as sailor moon when. She bumped into a person and said to the person "sorry" in a said voice .Sailor Star Fighter was dressed as his male self and said "Dumpling i was looking for you fond me frist tho." He then saw the dryed tears on her face and wraped her into his arms and said "Dumpling whats wrong?"Sailor moon looked up and said in a whisper "Seiya?" she really looked him over before he wraped his arms around her. Seiya Said "theres trouble around all around the plantes and there even more touble back in your home town." Sailor moon started crying again .<p>

Darien was in horror is lover was ripped from his arms and disspared into a black hole he dressed fast and raced outside and stopped was seeing a other horror and nightmere his pincess and wife tobe was in a other man's arms and not just any man but one of the Tree lights and he knew that man was in love with Sailor moon.

Darien raced towards Sailor moon and Seiya

Sailor moon "we have to get back to my home town and my sailor scouts we could beam our selfs there but you have to change into Sailor Star Fighter frst." Seiya Yelled "Sailor Star Fighter Make up." A black leathered women replaced Seiya's male body and clothes. They started to beam themselfs to Sailor moon's home town when Darien reached them .Sailor moon turned her face from Sailor star fighter's chest as saw Darien's eyes turned cold with knowing and Darien stepped back from those eyes who knew what he had been doing wrong and wrong to her.

* * *

><p>Sailor moon and Sailor Star Fighter beamed themselfs into toyko and into the park they frist yelled at each other .Star Fighter said "weird spot you picked dumpling wasn't the guy before we lefted the usa that was looking at us your boyfriend?"Sailor Moon "he was he's not anymore he cheated on me with one of my sailor scouts.<p>

Seiya was back in his body and said in a shocked voice "He cheated on what a fool and witch scout would betray you with him?"Sailor moon's clothes when back to what she was wering before a dark blue dress and light green flats before she spoke. "lets not talk about them ."

Star Healer was sitting in Serena's living room with Star Maker and the other scouts not counting the 2 missing ones pluto and mini moon.

Ray aka Sailor mars bushed her black back from her face she was worryed and didn't know where Serena was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own sailor moon

* * *

><p>Artimis a white male cat with blue eyes and a golden moon on his forhead was sitting with Luna his mate and black she cat with redish eyes and a golden moon on her forhead like his. Said to her mate "Artimis dinia will be born sooner then we thought ." the white tom looked at his mate before speak "what, how." Luna "Artimis you know how i don't know why so soon tho ."The white cat mewo-ed "something has changed ." Luna "I hope its good and not bad out come Princess dosen't know yet."<p>

Serena walked into her house with seiya and walked right into the living room and Joined the others. Serena "I Have to tell you all something the marraige between the Prince of earth and I isn't to take place anymore."

The scout's mouths dropped open but Saturn's she said "What about chibi mini moon?" Serena "she won't be born cuz of Darien's doing she will never been born."

Mina sailor Venus and the only other blonde in the groupe said "where's Pluto?"

At those words Serena looked at her with eyes of hate "she's not a scout anymore she has be stripped and Banned she's the whore Darien was sleeping with ."

Ray "Serena dosen't lie we all know that"

Hotaru's words where heared next "who will take Pluto's place at the gates of time?"

Serena "I was hoping you would Hotaru if you accpted you will be sailor saturn bringer or rebirth and death and time."Hotaru "I think that would be a good idea."

Sailor moon Tossed the key of time into Hotaru's hands after the key landed the golden key glowed and Hotaru's sailor changed so did her staff Hotaru's skirt now had a green layer over the purple one and 2 mini green bows on each side next to her big purple Staff now had a green and red end on one side of time and death and rebirth on the other.

Serena's clothes glowed and where gone and replaced with a white dress and white flats on her head was a white crown with a silver moon in the mild. Serena "so Yaten,Taiki and Seiya whats brings you here to earth?"

Seiya told the others what happened and why the starlights where back they where told to live on earth for the rest of there lives by the red haired Princess Kakyuu .The Princess smiled at her lover and wife to be Fish-eye they meet on earth when Star fighter told the Princess his her wasn't like it used to be she was just his friend and princess in his was crying by a lake when she meet Fish-eye both had a bad day Fish eye's love told her she didn't love her .Both the princess and Fish eye found themselfs talking about there lives they become friends then didn't want her star lights who was in love with sailor scouts on earth to be unhappy so she sent them to earth to live in happyness like she had found.

Lisa aka Sailor Jupiter said "besides all that has happen we are on your side Sailor moon i wish i could stay longer but Hawk-eye is waiting and Raye your date Tiger's eye is waiting for you see you all tommorow."

Raye and Lisa both walked out of serena's house and to the cafe shop they where meeting there "I hope Serena finds happyness and dosen't do something dim witted ."Lisa "she won't besides having the starlights back might help her"

* * *

><p>who should Mina date Yaten ,Taiki, Kunzite,Nephrite,Zoisite or Jadeite<p>

who should Ami date ,Yaten ,Taiki, Kunzite,Nephrite,Zoisite or Jadeite


End file.
